ftl_kestrel_adventuresfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 2
Episode 2 is the 2nd episode of the series. Plot Synopsis The episode begins with the Kestrel sliding out of the main hangar and jumping to the first beacon in Sector 1, a civilian sector. Pavalo reads the introduction text ripped from the game, and asks if any of the brothers have any weapons training which Ricardo admits they do not, stating Jose pilots the ship while he operates in the engine room. Pavolo decides to take over the weapons systems and leaves, telling them to man their posts. Jose questions Ricardo about Pavalo saying that it's "still their ship". They jump off to the next beacon, where they detect a Rebel ship. The Kestrel easily manages to destroy the Rigger before it can escape and warn the rest of the Rebel Fleet. While Jose harbors some reservations about killing the Rebels, Pavolo reassures him by saying they should be glad to be alive. On the next node, The Kestrel ''encounters destroyed ships that Ricardo notes aren't Federation or Rebels. A civilian colony ship hails the Kestrel and asks for help to deal with some Mantis raiders who had settled on a nearby base. Jose agrees and the civilian captain thanks him, though he doesn't mention the Kestrel crew are enemies of the Rebels. When Pavolo questions Jose on why he accepted this mission, Jose replies by saying the Federation is supposed to help the people of the galaxy to which Pavolo respectfully agrees. After that they jump into a nebula, where they encounter a hiding Pirate ship. During the battle, the Pirate captain offers a deal in exchange for their lives, but Pavolo rejects the idea as he believes the pirates will warn the Rebels of their position. Eventually the Kestrel manages to take out the ship, but Ricardo detects life signatures among the wreckage. After a short space walk, he returns with Sambo, a Rebel prisoner sold to the pirates. Sambo agrees to work on the ship to get revenge on the Rebels which Ricardo readily accepts, but when he almost reveals ''The Kestrel's ''mission, Pavolo shuts him up. Jose leads Sambo to the shield room while Pavolo praises Ricardo for his bravery. ''The Kestrel now having four crew members jumps into FTL again. Transcript Episode opens with the menu screen of the FTL game. Mouse clicks on New Game. Shows the Kestrel with Jose, Ricardo, and Pavalo on the bottom left as the starting crew. The ship is already equipped with an Artemis and a Burst Laser Mk. II. The difficulty is set on Normal and the mouse hits the start button.The hangar doors beneath the Kestrel open up and the Kestrel goes through the shielding and then hits the engines. After flying away some distance, they hit the FTL Drive and arrived in a new sector. Sector 1 Pavolo: The data we carry is vital to the remaining Federation fleet. Shows the three crew members discussing in the cockpit. Jose is in the seat while Pavalo and Ricardo are standing. Pavalo: We'll need supplies for our journey and a bit of luck. I don't suppose either of you have ship weapons training- Ricardo: No. Usually Jose pilots and I manage the engines. Pavolo: That's no problem then. I'll work the weapons, now let's get to our posts. Pavolo leaves the cockpit. Jose: Whatever happened to Pavalo saying this is still our ship. Ricardo only shrugs. Screen shows the same message Pavalo said earlier. Pavalo is sent to man the Weapons room while Ricardo goes to man the Engines. The weapons are activated and the star map is accessed. Sector 1 is shown to be a Civilian Sector and the Kestrel jumps to the nearest beacon. Upon jumping out of FTL, they are greeted by a Rebel Rigger. '' ''In the cockpit, the Rebel Rigger shows up on Jose's screen as warnings go off. Jose: Guys, there's a rebel ship here! Pavalo: Then we'll just have to get rid of them. The Kestrel's engines power up as both ships speed towards each other. The Kestrel's Burst Laser opens fire and hits the Drone Control. The Rebel RIgger's FTL begins to charge. '' Ricardo: We can't let them get away, right? He'll bring the fleet after us. Pavalo: That's why he won't be getting away. ''The Kestrel's Burst Laser hits the cockpit next, delaying the enemy's FTL drive. The Burst Laser fires one more time and hits the Drone Controls, destroying the ship as it explodes. Pavalo: Now that wasn't so bad was it? Jose: We just blew up some guys! Pavalo (over radio): But did you die? Jose: No... Pavalo: Then let's continue, gentlemen. The star map is accessed again and the nearest beacon node is selected. The Kestrel jumps again and finds itself flying near a planet with the wreckage of unknown ships flying near its orbit. Ricardo: These... these aren't Federation or Rebel ships. What happened here? A single vessel is shown to have survived. A communicator is activated. Female Captain: Incoming ship, please! All of our military ships have been destroyed or damaged during the Rebellion. Inside the cockpit, Jose is speaking to the Captain on his screen. The Captain is wearing an oxygen mask. Female Captain: However, there've been reports of a Mantis war camp only a few jumps from us. Can you help? Jose: Uh... sure. We'll do whatever we can. Female Captain: Thank you! If you can just give us an account of their numbers, perhaps we can get the Rebels to help! Jose: Uh yeah, the Rebels, sure. Pavalo: Why did you accept a mission that diverts from a current mission? Jose: Well, I couldn't say no. The Federation is supposed to help the people of the galaxy... right? Pavalo (cough): I guess you're right. There's a nebula nearby, we could use it to keep the Rebels off our backs. After accepting the mission from the Female Captain, the star map is accessed again. A beacon with the word Quest above it can be seen in the upper right side of the map and the Kestrel jumps to the nearby nebula mentioned earlier. Pinkish-purplish clouds float around them like a dense fog. Jose: It's... quiet. Pavalo: The Rebels shouldn't follow us here. As the Kestrel flies through the nebula, the shadow of another ship could be seen in the clouds. In the cockpit, Jose can only see the dense nebula on screen. Suddenly, a Rebel Rigger with Pirate markings on it flies at them. Jose's screen lights up red and warnings go off. Jose: Guys, pirate ship, coming through the clouds. The Pirates fire their Basic Hull Laser while the Kestrel fires a missile and the Burst Laser. The Kestrel is unharmed, but the Pirate Ship takes damage in the Weapons and Drone Controls. The Pirates try to disappear back into the clouds, but the Kestrel gives chase and fires their laser again, hitting the cockpit. '' ''The Pirate Captain appears on Jose's screen. Pirate Captain: Oi, we realize our ship is no match for yours. If you let us go, we can make it worth your while. Pavalo: If we let them go, they might sell our position to the Rebels! Continue the attack! Rejecting their surrender, the Kestrel continues fighting. The damaged Pirate Ship fires again, but can't penetrate the shields. The Kestrel fires the laser one more time, finally destroying the ship. The Kestrel flies by the wreckage. Pavalo: Good work, gentlemen. Jose: Wait, there's a life signature still out there. Ricardo: Don't jump yet! I'm going after him. Ricardo rushes out of the Engine room and heads for the airlock. Pavalo (over radio): Where are you going?! Airlock opens with Ricardo in a space suit. Tethered to the Kestrel, he flies out towards the wreckage. Back on board, Jose watches, but the screen is all fuzzy due to the nebula disrupting the sensors. View changes back to inside Ricardo's helmet where he can be heard breathing heavily. Jose rushes through the Door Controls and Medbay before finding himself outside the airlock door. Pavalo joins him as they wait anxiously. Behind the door, they hear the airlock close and the sound of oxygen being filled back into the room. Ricardo and another man come into the room with the other two crew members. Prisoner: Thank you guys, that's some rescue. But if I ever need it again, try not to blow up the ship I'm in, too. Jose: Are... you one of the pirates? Prisoner: No, those low-life pirates were transporting prisoners for the Rebels. And if you don't mind, I'd like the chance for a piece of revenge. Ricardo: Well, I guess you found the right ship. We're on our way to- Pavalo: Ricardo! ex-nay on the secret mission-say! Prisoner: ... what? Pavalo: Never mind. What's your name soldier? Sambo: Sambo. And I know a little bit about shield operation. Pavalo: Then welcome aboard. Jose, show him to the Shield room. Jose leads Sambo out of the room to show him the Shields. Pavalo walks up to Ricardo. Pavalo: Ricardo, that was a gutsy move, jumping into that debris field. Ricardo: Well, you know... heh, we used to do that all the time. After positioning Sambo in the Shields, the Kestrel leaves the nebula and heads for the nearest beacon node. '' ''Credits roll. Appearances * Jose * Ricardo * Pavalo * Sambo (debut) Category:Episodes